The headhunters of thymera (part 1)
by C kuul
Summary: Following tha HALO Video game universe, The headhunters of thymera tells the story of two unorthodox SPARTAN-III headhunters marcus G-254 and Alex G-202, as they uncover secrets of human aid to a cocenant invasion force in the thymera system, what they find will change the outlook for both sides of the war...


ACT 1, SCENE 1"The outpost"

Its cold, Marcus thought, as the pelican he was aboard entered the atmosphere of marrow, the jungle moon of Argo.

Marcus: If only this armor had a better heating system in it.

(Walking from the cockpit to the back of the pelican)

Alex: Yeah well, what do you expect, you have the most sophisticated armor a SPARTAN-III can get and you swapped creature comforts for things like cloaking.

Marcus glanced over to Alex, but decided there wasn't time to talk about something so useless, the green lights came on and the ramp dropped, in 30 seconds they would be inserted into the thick jungle under darkness.

"20 seconds"the pilot said over the speaker

There wouldn't be enough time for the drop ship to hover, if they were stationary more than a few seconds the covenant might spot them

"15 seconds"

A covenant fleet in thymera system?there's nothing for them here. Marcus thought.

"10 seconds" He powers up his MA37 SD rifle and prepares to jump into the darkness.

The pelican slows and the top of the trees come into view.

4.

3.

2...

INSERT

Marcus and Alex jump into the darkness and less than a second later the boots of their specialized MJOLNIR Armor hit the soft ground. Mere seconds later the pelican is gone, and they are surrounded in silence.

"7 miles north, at the pit of a canyon sits the outpost" Marcus said to Alex as they scanned the area. "If were fast we can be there by sunrise"

Alex: yea and if were lucky, whatever made beta outpost go dark is most likely still here.

The two man HUNTER-KILLER team began they're 7 mile trek into the jungle.

END SCENE 1, ACT 1

SCENE 1, ACT 2

2 hours in, 3 miles left to go. Still no sign of what could eve taken out beta outpost, Marcus and Alex stop and take a break.

Marcus pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

Alex: you know, youre probably the only spartan that smokes those things, don't you think the image of a super soldier wouldnt include a pack of reds?

Super soldiers? Marcus looks up, come on now, we don't even exist, ONI put us as "training casualties", remember?

You know what I meant dammit. Alex chuckles.

Crack*

A branch breaks a few feet from them, they quickly put they're helmets back on and cloak themselves, scanning with they're thermals. A few moments pass and not another sound. It was probably just some wind. Alex says.

Yea well how would it be the wind...of there isn't any wind? Marcus asks.

The pair glance at each other in confusion and decide stopping wasn't the best idea.

They continue walking, being careful not to make a single sound, the closer they get to the outpost the thicker the fog becomes almost as if to hide whatever lies ahead.

The sun is rising, still no contact, and the base is concealed just below them.

This is fucking weird, no response from beta, no covies yet... Alex says.

No birds. Marcus cuts him off and looks around, were in a fucking jungle and not a single bird?

Dude I don't know, this whole fucking moon has been weird, either way the base is just under us lets get there.

WARNING

YOU AREENTERING

A RESTRICTED

AREA. DO NOT ENTER!

The sign to the base reads, Marcus and Alex look at each other. "No guards, no vehicles moving, but no bodies"-Alex

"well, lets go see whose home"-Marcus

Upon entering the base, they see no sign that anyone was ever there, except that the base is well-kept.

"Nobody, not a single soul, how many people were here again Marc?

"110, 95 marines, 10 odsts, 5 researchers sanctioned by ONI " Is what came from Marcus as he eyed a nearby hangar.

"110 souls, no way they got up and left like that, without taking a vehicle, lets look around"

the two split up and began searching the buildings,

(OVERCOMMS) *MARCUS!!, you need to see this come towards the barracks*

Marcus entered the barracks building and found Alex one a knee, staring at a large blood stain with bullet holes punched through the wall.

Marcus: okay? Bulletholes, and blood...wel lat least we know there was a fight.

Alex: think for a second cock bag...

Marcus: first of all, fuck you, second, what?

Alex: there's bullet holes, with a large blood stain on them, and blood stains on the ground as if a body was dragged...

Marcus thought a second, staring at the blood.

Friendly fire...Marcus said.

Alex: I wouldn't say nothing was friendly about it, no sign of clean up, no reports.

Marcus: alright, well lets follow the trail and find see where it goes.

Nah,Iwas more thinking licking it up or using it for gun lube. Alex scoffed as he started tracking the blood trail, leading towards a sealed hangar.

The two, standing just outside the hangar noticed it was sealed using plasma burns, they looked at each other and expected the worse, setting a small shaped charge on the door, and blowing a hole in, what they found inside would shape the rest of the conflict in thymera...

Jesus Christ, that's a lot of bodies. Marc what do you make of this.

Marcus took off his helmet and lit a cigarette as he walked around the bodies."All plasma wounds, mostly swords, some cut apart, some intact, this is fucking nasty"

"were gonna have to count the bodies"

The pair began counting, each body, marines odsts, and researchers.

Alex: so let me get this straight, thecoviescome, get the drop on these dudes, massacre them and store all the bodies here? Without tripping a sensor, without the chance of someone sending a distress beacon?

"Well, it looks like they had help" Said Marcus as he knelt down at the body of a marine,"this guy has gunshot wounds to the back of the head"

What? Asked Alexas he walked over.

Marcus: would make sense, we found 94 out of 95 marines, 10 odsts, and 4 out of 5 researchers, I don't know what's going on, but we need to call this up to the aiken.

End Act 1, scene 2.

Act 1, scene 3

DAGGER ONE TO UNSC AIKEN OVER

UNSC AIKEN TO DAGGER ONE, STATUS REPORT OVER?

You're NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT WE FOUND DOWN HERE, REQUESTING EXTRACT.

NEGATIVE DAGGER ONE, WERE CURRENTLY ENGAGED WITH ACOVENENT CRUISER, Recommend MOVING TO ALPHA STATION 10 CLICKS SOUTH EAST OVER.

ROGER UNSC AIKEN, CHARLIE MIKE.

Marcus sighed, well Aiken is engaged, they want us to move to alpha station and wait for extract there.

Well Im not fucking walking that shit. Scoffed Alex walking back from the command building.

Were not, there's a falcon left on thehelopad. Replied Marcus.

yeaaah, so about that bud, I found something, Alex pulled out a tablet and brought up information on the base.

Alex: so check this out, 110 people stationed here, we found 109, we are missing a marine, Sgt. eviline Fletcher, and the chief researcher, Dr. Micheal Kissinger.There were 3 falcons also, currently, there's two on base, also, I pulled footage from the cameras for the last 3 days.

Alright, take it with us and let's head out.

They boarded the UH-144A and headed towards alpha station.

(Overcomms)marcus: *so i just spoke to alpha station, they'reunder attack currently, were gonna pull through and give em some help*

(overcomms) Alex: *alright, put me in a position to take them out*

(overcomms) Marcus: *put you in a spot to shoot? When I have a fucking canon? Yea okay*

Alpha station comes into view, heavily engaged by a covenet ground force, Marcus flies the falcon over head and turns to engage when he notices a familiar set of green and black armor on the ground.

Wait, Alex you still onboard right? Alex?

(Overcomms) Alex: *on board? Why would i still be on board when I have a fucking rifle?Ha, funny how tides change asshole*

Alex dumps the rest of his DMR mag into an elite charging at him and attempts to, reload, but another elite comes from the side and slices it in half, Alex grabs his M6C SOCOM and a knife and stabs the elite in the neck whilst breaking the shields of another.

Marcus engages ahead of Alex with the cannons from the falcon and takes out 6 elites, he continues to empty his weapon into the attackers from high up.

Alex takes cover from a plasma grenade, as hereloads his magnum he looks up to see 3 banshees flying towards Marcus, he calls out on the radio, but it was too late, the banshees fire into the right rotor and the falcon went into a spiral, crashing behind some rocks into a group of covenant attackers, blowing up and sliding into a large trunk, the tree falling to its side.

(Overcomms) Alex: MARC! MARC!?!?

There was no response from the burning falcon...

Not being able to move there Alex continued fighting off the attackers, knocking down elite after elite, grunt after grunt. Soon after Alex and the remaining marines from the base walls repel the rest of the covenant force. He rushes towards the burned falcon and break the canopy off, pulling Marcus' body from the cockpit, he takes off Marcs helmet to find him conscious, his armor merely locked out.

Marcus: crash knocked me out, wanna unlock this armor so I can smoke a fucking cigarette? He unlocks marcs armor and as they walk back, marc lights up his 3rd cig that day.

Alex:im telling you man, it's either gonna be your stupidity or the cigs that kill you.

Marcus: shut, the, fuck, up. is the intel intact?

Alex pulls out the tablet and checks it, yea, looks goodat least.

The pair walk into alpha station, marines all around, treating wounded, yet still finding time to stare at the two green Spartans as they enter, whispering between them selves

A single marine runs to them" hey, that shit was awesome, where did y'all come from?" the marine shouts

Right, we need to see the commander of this station immediately. Alex tells him.

Marine: oh, right, Captain Snell, he's right inside the Toc over there.

Alex: Thanks

Marcus walks inside with, still smoking, while Alex helps to treat the wounded. Captain Snell turns around to see the bloodied spartan.

Snell: don't you think smoking those puts a threat on your combat capabilities spartan?

Marcus: Don't you think the 109 marines lying dead at beta outpost does a little more harm than a spartan you'll never see again smoking?

Snell: 109?That's what happened at beta? How the hell does that happen without warning?

With all do respect sir, what happened there is well above your pay grade, you should most likely send some people out there to recover they're bodies though. Marcus replied.

I would ifIhad bodies to spare,covieshit us hard and fast, lost 35 men today. I did get in touch with the Aiken, they'resending a pelican down as we speak to pick you up. They just took out a cruiser, debris warning just got put out. The captain pointed out towards the mid day sky as half of a cruiser fell from orbit, burning up upon entry.

Right, Iappreciate it sir. We will be out of your way soon. Marcus headed outside to wait for the pelican to land.

END ACT 1, SCENE 3


End file.
